


All my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I’ve said

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers team - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Peter normally didn’t stay this late at Avengers Tower.  He liked to websling back to Queens before it got too dark.But he got caught up with Tony and Bruce, as was wont to happen.  It was a good and bad thing he did.The power went out, the entire building encompassed in darkness.  Instead of panicking, they waited for the backup generator to kick in.It never did.That’s when they panicked.





	All my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I’ve said

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Secrets” by OneRepublic. Enjoy!

It wasn’t Peter’s idea to hide in plain sight.

But Tony insisted that he help hide Peter’s Spider-Man alter ego with a believable backstory. Ever since Tony deduced that teenage Peter Parker was Spider-Man, he had offered his services and his laboratory at Avengers Tower. They worked on updated Spider-Man and Iron Man suits together when Peter was supposed to be doing intern-y things. He still got coffee for the Avengers, of course, but that was the extent of his interning tasks.

That’s right. He got coffee for the Avengers.

The most common residents of the Avengers Tower that he saw almost daily — besides Tony — were Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, and Sam. He learned that Steve was an exceptional artist, Natasha was a good self-defense teacher, Bruce was a wonderful science partner, Wanda told hilarious jokes, and Sam was a great person to talk to about anything.

Peter was supposed to be a classic intern that came and went as quickly as possible, but the Avengers often insisted that he stick around if he wasn’t needed elsewhere.

Somehow, Peter was balancing everything. School, his afternoon and weekend internship, his movie nights with Ned, his occasional nights as Spider-Man, his quality time with Aunt May, and his time with his girlfriend MJ.

He still couldn’t believe that Michelle Jones was his girlfriend. MJ was everything he didn’t know he needed. She deduced that he was Spider-Man after a few weeks of hanging out together. Her dry humor and intelligence and unconventional beauty had Peter falling for her hard. Now that they were together, Peter pinched himself every day and loved just being in her presence.

Peter was doing this. He was actually handling his life.

Until something happened.

————

Peter normally didn’t stay this late at Avengers Tower. He liked to websling back to Queens before it got too dark.

But he got caught up with Tony and Bruce, as was wont to happen. It was a good and bad thing he did.

The power went out, the entire building encompassed in darkness. Instead of panicking, they waited for the backup generator to kick in.

It never did.

That’s when they panicked.

————

They all met on the common floor, where meals were taken and movies were watched. Peter looked at Tony, Bruce, Wanda, Steve, Sam, and Natasha. He pretended to look scared, but not too scared.

Then, Doctor Octopus himself burst through the glass walls, Tony shielding Peter instinctively. They all backed up near a computer module, the only side of the room without shattered glass. Tony’s Iron Man suit wrapped around his body, everyone finding a weapon or summoning their powers.

As if Avengers Tower were a claw machine, Doc Ock used one of his robot claws to pluck Iron Man from the room, holding him tight enough to crush his suit.

Tony used his thrusters and rocket boots, but nothing had enough oomph to pry his body out of Doc Ock’s grasp. Steve threw his shield, but it merely ricocheted back to him, only creating jagged scars on the four metal claws. Wanda tried her powers, but she could only crush one arm. Sam tried to fly upwards and pull Tony away, but he was swatted away like a fly. And Bruce was having trouble with the Hulk, so he couldn’t do much.

Peter supposed this was the time he would have to reveal his secret to the Avengers. Doctor Octopus was his villain, his problem. It would look weird if Spider-Man didn’t show up.

Before Peter could act on anything he was thinking, Doc Ock went out the same way he came in, holding Iron Man like he was an action figure.

Once he was gone, there were a few beats of silence. The backup generator kicked in, the power coming back on at last.

Then, they all checked on Peter and Bruce, most concerned for the two of them. Bruce assured them he wasn’t hurt.

“FRIDAY,” Peter prompted quietly.

“Spider drones deployed,” the female AI said.

Peter, his decision made, pursed his lips and went to the — thankfully — still-functioning computer station. He had to act fast. He didn’t want Doc Ock to get back to Queens, or destroy any important Manhattan skyscrapers.

As he started to type, his keystrokes loud in the silence, the Avengers finally looked at his back curiously. 

“Peter?” Natasha prompted in a soft voice.

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked, not afraid to step closer to the computer.

Peter did not reply. He needed to concentrate. They would find out soon enough.

Peter created split square windows on the gigantic computer projection. On one, he called Ned on FaceTime.

He only had to wait three pings for Ned’s face to fill the screen. “Hey, dude.” He frowned at Peter’s gaunt expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Doc Ock has Tony.”

“Oh, shit.” Ned gasped, half-excited and half-concerned. “Guy in the chair is on it.”

“You still have one of my drones, right?”

Ned grinned. “I sure do.”

“Set it up as high as you can. It needs to look over Queens.”

“So that you can intercept before he gets here? Got it.”

Peter nodded. “I’m gonna get MJ in on this. Keep this line open.” He muted Ned.

He opened a second FaceTime window and called MJ. She answered after five pings, clearly preoccupied doing homework. MJ asked absentmindedly, “what is it?”

“Doc Ock has Tony.”

MJ looked at her webcam, right through his soul. Like a good girlfriend, instead of asking if he was okay, she asked, “what do you need?” 

“FRIDAY deployed my spider drones. I need you to keep an eye on them.”

MJ was quiet for a beat, studying his face. “I suppose my lab report could wait, but be grateful.”

“I am. Thank you. I’ll buy you all the tea this weekend.”

“That’s what I like to hear. I’m almost out of matcha.”

“Deal. All the matcha, then.” Peter cleared his throat. “Alright, I’ll have you and Ned in my ears, plus Karen, so try not to talk at once.”

“That was one time.”

“Three times.”

MJ sighed. “Okay.” She glanced to the side of her webcam and typed for a few seconds. “I got visuals on action figure Tony and angry child Doc Ock. He’s headed east, straight for Queens.” MJ looked through the webcam with pursed lips.

“Ned’s on it. Don’t give me that look.”

“Good boy. Now suit up.”

Peter nodded and muted MJ. “FRIDAY.”

“Iron Spider approaching,” the AI said.

That’s when Peter Spidey-sensed that the Avengers were motionless behind him, as if paralyzed by shock and confusion.

He took it as a compliment.

The Iron Spider suit flew in pieces towards him, latching onto his limbs and body. He put on the mask and said, “Karen.”

“Hello, boss,” his personal AI said. “I downloaded feeds for Ned, Michelle, and their drone cameras.”

“Open Ned’s feed.”

Ned’s face appeared on one side of his visor. 

“How are we doing, guy in the chair?”

“The drone is up. Doc Ock looks like an ant right now,” Ned reported.

“Alright. I’ve got you and MJ on separate lines. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

He said into MJ’s feed, “ready?”

“Yes.”

Peter walked carefully over the broken glass, staring at the space where Tony was taken just moments earlier. “Karen, project a flight path.”

Blue lines appeared on his real-time visor. “Flight path ready.”

Peter took a running start and leapt out of the window, his webs catching on buildings. He flew from skyscraper to skyscraper with a purpose. He didn’t have time to enjoy the breeze or the rush of being so high in the air. He followed Karen’s flight path as closely as he could, getting a few hellos and waves from bystanders — who he always said hello to and waved back to, no matter what the circumstances.

It didn’t take long to find Doc Ock and Iron Man. Tony was still fighting back as hard as he could, but it was the equivalent of a small child pounding on a giant man’s chest. No pain could be inflicted on Tony’s side of the fight.

“FRIDAY, claws,” Peter ordered.

MJ’s voice broke through the feed. “You’ve never used them before!”

“Never even tested them!” Ned added.

“There’s no better time than the present,” Peter said, hiding the fear from his voice. He would get Tony away from Doc Ock. His claws may not be strong enough to withstand him for long, but there should be time for Tony to escape. 

Or, knowing Tony, get another Iron Man suit that wasn’t damaged and join in on the fight.

“Claws retracting,” Karen said. Peter felt four metal spider claws sprouting from the back of his suit, each one twice his height.

He needed something to measure up to Doc Ock’s ridiculous metal arms. This was the way to do it.

Well, it what the only way that Peter and Tony could think of that was practical. Retracting metal arms was the most practical, somehow.

Peter hoped he looked badass.

“You look so fucking cool, dude!” Ned exclaimed.

Okay, he looked badass. Nice.

“Okay, here I go,” Peter said.

“Sweep the leg!”

“No, Ned,” MJ said fondly. She suggested, “do the Star Wars thing.”

Peter grinned, glad he was dating a nerd. “Alright.” He let his metal arms eat up the distance between him and Doc Ock. “Karen, project my voice.”

“Voice projector activated.”

“HEY DOC OCK!” Peter yelled. “HOW’S IT HANGING?”

Doctor Octopus met his gaze and sneered. “I see you have new gadgets, Spider-Man. But will they be enough?”

Peter thinks they will. Doc Ock already had a damaged arm and slashes on his other three.

It was time to take him down like an AT-AT.

Peter used his bottom claws to lift him into the air, the momentum shooting him like a rocket towards Doc Ock. One of his metal claws seared the broken arm until only a stump remained at Doc Ock’s back. Another claw stuck its protruding spiky fingers into the arm holding Tony. As expected, the claw holding Tony was seared from the arm, giving Iron Man enough time to unlatch the fingers and land nicely on the ground. Peter’s other two metal arms fought with Doc Ock’s, unfolding like two boxing matches occurring at once.

Doc Ock let out a noise of frustration. Peter grimaced underneath his mask.

“Hey, dumbass.”

Peter blinked at MJ’s voice invading his ears. He couldn’t speak with Doc Ock so close by. He didn’t want to put her in any danger. She knew this.

MJ said, “use your other two arms to counteract his attacks. You’re being an idiot right now.”

Peter swallowed. She was right. God, he loves her.

Peter used his right arms to slice Doc Ock’s remaining two robot arms in half. Once the claws hit the ground, Doc Ock fell too. He fell unconscious from the impact, Peter hearing police sirens in the distance. They seemed to be a few blocks away.

“Karen, retract arms.”

The AI retracted the arms from his Iron Spider suit, Peter landing gracefully. He went over to Tony warily. Tony had his mask off, his suit melted in some places, the metal digging into his skin, drops of blood encased around his cheeks. Peter took a steadying breath, kneeling next to his mentor, who was looking at him from his position on the ground with awe.

“Holy shit, kid,” Tony managed.

Peter frowned under his mask, remembering what happened at Avengers Tower. “They know.”

Tony deflated. “Are you...okay with that?”

Peter sighed. “I don’t know. The deal was just to be your intern. But you had to go and get plucked out of your tower like a goddamn stuffed animal in a crane game.”

Tony actually smiled, a genuine one, a smile that wasn’t plastered on for paparazzi or Avengers events. Peter registered Ned and MJ laughing on their feeds, the different sounds mingling together to create a strange symphony.

Tony said, “sorry, Pete. I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Tell him to get fucking reinforced bulletproof glass or no glass walls at all,” MJ said.

Peter chuckled, tasting copper on his tongue. He wondered where that came from. He relayed to Tony, “MJ said you need, quote, ‘fucking reinforced bulletproof glass or no glass walls at all.’”

Tony snickered, more amused than angry at the tone MJ used with him. “Your girlfriend is a real spitfire, isn’t she?”

“Hey!” MJ protested in Peter’s ear.

Peter said, “she doesn’t like the term spitfire for reasons that I cannot explain with limited time.”

“Thank you,” MJ said.

“Anyway,” Peter asked Tony, “did you call a suit?”

“Yes. It’ll be here in ten seconds.”

“Great. The police will be here in fifteen seconds.”

Tony read Peter’s mind, even through his mask. “I’ll calm the Avengers down and explain everything. You should get home.”

Tony’s suit arrived, and he flew away.

The police arrived, handcuffing an unconscious Doc Ock and thanking Spider-Man for stopping him. Peter was courteous and bashful, as usual.

After the police carted Doctor Octopus away, Peter had a mini heart attack. “Aunt May!”

“I called her,” Ned said through his feed. “Said you were with me playing video games and just realized the time. You should get to Queens soon.”

“Alright. Thanks Ned. I’ll call tomorrow.”

“Bye, bro.”

Peter ended the FaceTime feed, webslinging towards Queens. Thankfully, he wasn’t that far off from the borough.

“Don’t forget your promise,” MJ said.

Peter smiled in midair, his web catching on a building haphazardly. “Matcha tea. Yeah.”

“Alright, dork. Good night.”

“Good night.”

MJ turned off the FaceTime feed, leaving Peter with Karen. Once he got to his bedroom window, he entered quietly and shut down Karen. He stripped off his suit and hid it in his closet. He heard Aunt May cooking a late dinner, and crawled back out the window. He took the outdoor stair landing back down his apartment building and walked back up. He entered the apartment like he was just arriving, saying hello to Aunt May and apologizing for being late.

————

Peter was scared upon entering Avengers Tower.

Tony intercepted him in the elevator, assuring him that it was okay and the Avengers accepted that he had to keep his identity secret. Tony had explained to his team that Peter had people to protect, and that put him in a precarious position.

That, and he was a freaking seventeen year old teenage boy.

Peter and Tony reached the common room floor, Peter taking a deep breath.

Peter walked into the room, and was immediately set at ease by the warm hellos and words of understanding.

Peter was glad that he didn’t have to hide his identity from a team of superheroes anymore. It lifted a weight off of his chest.

————

The things Peter did for Michelle Jones were astounding.

Spending an insane amount of money on green matcha tea was one of them.

But MJ’s beaming grin — an all-too-rare occurrence — made it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
